The Witch and her Knight (A Medieval Stuck AU)
by spoopyannie
Summary: Jade Harley is a witch in the early Skaia. Her attempts to outwit the Heirs Guard dog, Dave Strider, fails. He begins to understand her and will do whatever he can to protect her. Will Jade find herself in even more dangers than before? Why are people protecting her? (A DaveJade fanfic, rated M for language)


Your name is Jade Harley, and you are a witch. Your homeland is in the country of Skaia. Skaia is home to the humans, and anybody willing to live there peacefully. There are two other countries, Alternia, and English property. Alternia belongs to the troll community, as a few humans who dare to live in their violent country, such as yourself, they are mostly powerful and mostly liable to protect themselves. English property will never be spoken of, nor have any likely visitors. The English property is dangerous, and anyone willing to step inside is surely slaughtered.

You often go to Alternia for many reasons. One, you are a witch! Two, your fellow witches are trolls, and it's easier to protect each other here. Three, there are more resources to find substances for spells and such. And, four, nobody knows you here. All of these options make it so much easier for you to earn your keep, and make money. As you do everyday, you stand outside the grotto doing something that's cute, hardcore, or breathtaking, just to earn a few bucks. Sometimes, if you're lucky, you'll earn enough to keep yourself up for two weeks. But, sometimes you'll get nothing at all. It's a topsy-turvy country and you'd rather not question anything, otherwise it may question you back.

Outside of the grotto, you set down your rug, and a wooden basket for money. You set your satchel aside, straightening everything in your area out. You at least want to look professional, even if you are acting like a beggar of the sort. Brushing yourself off, you clasp your hands together, closing your eyes. Imagining everything that has ever made you happy throughout your life, you begin singing an old tune that was sure to make others sad just by hearing the tone in your voice. As you sing, you can hear the footsteps around you get closer, as you hear the clink of coins hit the wood. You smile, not noticing the tear going down your face. Whispers around you are heard, but this always happened. You grew up with an impeccable singing voice, your grandpa would often say it reminded him of an angels voice. The memories of your grandpa made you sing louder, until finally the song ended. You bow, throwing your satchel back on, looking down at your wooden basket to see how much you've collected today.

A few dollars was not so bad. This isn't much of a giving type of country anyways. You collect your money, packing up again. You wondered what you could buy in this godforsaken area with this much? Well, it's an idea to look around and sight see first, but that's lame. You wanna go places and do things. Not be boring and paint a picture or write in a diary like some old-fashioned Galileo adventurer. Because who would want to waste their lives looking at something that has probably been said before? Most paintings are alike anyways, and in no way do you find them creative enough for your tastes. Not that you even have a narrow type of taste anymore, as you find many new things interesting to the eye. It's just that you have seen most of it before and it's boring to just keep seeing it again and again. You find a pub that seems rather calm and welcome to newcomers, though you're probably the only female human in there. But that's obviously not a surprise to you. It happens all the time except for when you actually decide to stay in Skaia for a while, since most people there are human.

Looking around the bar, you notice some odd folk who were probably the talk of the bar. It was also quite easy to point out their Class, as they pretty much resemble them perfectly. A seer of justice, and a rising page. Plus, why wouldn't you notice someone famous? That's just silly thinking. You look around and without thinking, you speak your mind."This place is pretty dull, y'know? I think it needs some fixing up…Looks like somebody just threw up all over the place. Not hard to imagine out of this pub." You immediately shut your mouth and sit down at a table, farther from the other people there. You'd like the least amount of contact with them as possible, as you basically just said something very rude. You definitely would not want to hurt someone so defenseless…But now isn't the time to get cocky. It's the time to keep your mouth sealed and leave it like that.

Soon a young male sits next to you, looking at you attentively. Your body shifts a bit, looking at him through the corner of your eye. Fuck, it's one of those knights. You have been hiding your identity since forever from them, and since they know about your magic, and what you have use it for, you're in big trouble. You'd warn your fellow witches, an excuse yourself out of the bar calmly, if it weren't the fact that he had begun speaking. "Excuse me miss, I heard you singing outside, any idea what song that was?" You relax a bit, he hasn't noticed who you are yet. You smile, "Skaian nights, a song my grandpa use to sing to me."

He smiles a bit, though you realize it's more of a smirk. "Right. So, you're from Skaia? Thought I've seen you somewhere before." He states it so calmly, before raising his hand to wave at the seer. As she waves back to him, her eye catches sight of you, that is… if she can see? You thought she was blind, but apparently not.

She walks over looking at you a bit, and then whispering something to him. As you watch his face sink, yours sinks as well. You more than ever realize what she's telling him and you stand up. "I'm sorry for the abrupt departure, Miss and Mister. But I have got to continue on my way. I need to go meet up with one of my…Friends."

You quickly dart out of the pub, pulling out one of your cloaks out from your satchel. A witch on the run once again, how delightful, Miss Harley. Throwing the cloak on, you turn the corner of the market, hiding in an alleyway. Acting as a beggar could help you or hurt you as of this moment, but this was the time to take chances. Soon, you notice the knight, and two knights of this country standing in the opening of the alleyway. You mutter a quiet 'shit' under your breath, before the Skaian knight looks at the other two, shaking his head. The other two run off, while he gets closer towards you, frowning. "I don't get why you ran off. Aren't you witches supposed to stand as fearless, knowing when you finally lost?" You stand up, throwing the cloak off. Your hands clenching up into fists.

"How _dare_ you stereotype me." You growl. He stands there, with a questioning look.  
"I never planned on becoming a Witch. Things happened. Dreadful things that you wouldn't even be able to imagine, yet alone go through. You've been the Heirs' dog, thus never actually getting the slightest taste of any hardships." Your hands loosen a bit as your memories fly through your vision faster than you could run.

He frowns a bit, still staring at you. "Yet you're going to stereotype me? Right. Anyways, I'd love to hear your story and all, but times ticking on by and I really need to head back to the castle. So, it was fun saving your ass, but-" As he begins turning away, you bark back at him. "Wait just a second! The 'time' issue…huh? I could fix that." You pull out a small pocket watch of sorts from your bag, turning it a bit, clicking a button, and suddenly all the noise from the marketplace comes to a halt. He looks around a bit, confused and suspicious of what you just did. "It's a time turning device, simple really. I can choose when to stop time and who's affected by it. Now you have all the time in the world to listen to me."

You take a deep breath as he sighs, sitting down to listen. "It began when I was around the age of ten. I had a best friend, a dog, named Becquerel, Bec for short. Bec, my grandpa and I lived in a rather decent sized cottage, of what bordered, well, both Alternia and the English property. We were a pretty happy family, though small. We've always studied science and why things work like they do, as my grandpa hated the idea of magic. On the night he taught me how to sing 'Skaian Nights', I had Bec sleep in my room. Soon, I woke up to the smell of smoke and fire, unsure of what happened…" He looked down, obviously piecing together what you were talking about.

"'_Bec, Bec! Wake up, where is Jade? We need to find her!' I became confused, why was he calling me Bec? I mean, I couldn't find Bec. Yet, he was talking to me as if I wasn't there. And when I tried to speak…I yelped. Confused, I began running out of the room on all fours, I hit the wall and tumbled down the stairs. I was in pain, I couldn't feel anything and my ears hurt too much to handle. My grandpa picked me up, with tears running down his face. He frowned, running outside of the cottage, where most of our stuff was. I had assumed he had taken it out of the cottage, but he was just as confused as me. He set me down, I was warm, even on the cold night. He began petting my head, and smiling, just enough for me to notice. 'Bec…Jade…I believe we're safe now. I know you're confused, probably more than I, but don't worry. We'll figure out what's happening.' I fell asleep again, waking up, stretching, thinking it was all a dream. 'Jade, I understand it now. I did something wrong, please forgive me.' I didn't understand what grandpa meant, realizing I was human once again, I understood. After some thorough explanation, I found out something went wrong with an experiment and he developed some sort of body morphing machine._" He raised his head a bit, nodding for a minute.

"I…see. I'm sorry." He sighed a bit, looking around, "Since no one can hear us, I need you to listen, and listen good. I was never going to turn you in, in the first place. Underneath this hard exterior, I'm really a soft and kind person, a _weak_ person. Y'see, my brother was technically 'royalty' at one point, but he rebelled. I remained aware that I had to hunt him down and take him in as a prisoner. And when I declined, he was taken in my the King and executed. In order to stop that from happening to you, we need to fix you up. Now, I know a certain Sylph around these parts who constantly takes in people on the run. She changes their looks and how they act. Shes a life saver." You smile a bit and hug the Knight. "Thank you! Thank you!" You click the button on the pocket watch once again, letting time return to normal.  
"What's your name, Mister?" You smile brightly at him. Smiling back, he calmly states his name.  
"David Strider. Rather, call me Dave. The Heirs guard dog."


End file.
